


A Winters Night

by Lemon_Thats_A_Demon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Queer Character, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, but they’re also kind of vampires and werwolves and witches, dont think about it too much, gay people that are just people, ive never even watched or read the vampire diaries, not a single cishet character, not the vampire diaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Thats_A_Demon/pseuds/Lemon_Thats_A_Demon
Summary: I’m not sure how to summarize this work, you just gotta stay with me on this one.





	A Winters Night

**Author's Note:**

> Notes are at the end babes

Alright, this is strange. I haven’t been hungry recently, and I’ve been sick. Really, really sick. Whenever I do try to eat something it just comes right back up. This has been going on since... Friday? Yeah, Friday. When I went to that New Year’s eve Party. I drank way too much that night. This can’t be just a wicked hangover, it’s been 3 days since then. I honestly feel like I’m about to die soon. That actually brings me to why I’m writing this. I feel like I’m dying, so I wanted to leave something behind. Something documenting my last days on Earth.

I can remember little glimpses of the party, like a movie trailer. Or a filler episode of a TV show that has characters remember previous events so animators don’t have to work on new scenes. I remember the day before the party, it was just a normal day. I went to the big party around sunset, it was at Marie’s place. But then that is where everything begins to get all blurry... 

I started drinking. A shit ton. Everyone began to be concerned for my health, which is understandable, considering my current state. I’ll have to call my sibling over, they’ll be able to help, I know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for bothering to read this, I love you forever for that <3 This first chapter is written as a journal entry, but the rest will be in 3rd person POV. Please give constructive criticism in the comments I really need it. This chapter is also very short, but they will be much longer starting with the next one.


End file.
